The invention has arisen as a result of a need for a more reliable, efficient and less troublesome molding apparatus which is purely mechanical in its operation so as to avoid the necessity for hydraulic or pneumatic power devices. In the invention, the movements of all essential apparatus components are derived from a single grooved cam plate which is rotationally driven. Directly associated with the rotating cam plate are mechanisms which convert the rotational cam plate movement into linear movements which are necessary to motivate certain parts of molding apparatus. Among these parts which must be motivated on linear paths in properly timed relationship by the single rotating cam plate are opposing mold halves or sections which mold the product units into the desired shape. In this connection, the apparatus is adapted to mold food products such as candy or butter, as well as plastic objects or other utilitarian products including certain electrical components having molded bodies.
In connection with the molding of foods, a main feature of the apparatus involves the mounting of parts which come into contact with the food stock for easy removal and cleaning, such parts being preferably formed of stainless steel.
Additional apparatus components which must be moved on linear paths in timed relationship with other components are a means to sever from the bottom of the product stock pieces of a proper size for charging the mold during each repetitive cycle of operation; another means closely associated with the mold charging means to advance the stock preparatory to cutting another piece therefrom; another means for advancing strips of product encapsulating film; and means closely associated with the film advancing means to clamp the film at two points below the mold halves and to sever the film cleanly midway between each molded encapsulated product unit.
In the invention, all of the above-stated operational capabilities are embodied in a comparatively simple and compact machine which is rugged in construction, resistant to wear and involves few adjustments. Throughout the apparatus including the mold halves, the need for hand fitted parts or perfectly matched parts is avoided. Despite this, the apparatus is characterized by extreme accuracy and uniform repeatability of operation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.